suffering pain
by yatemugirl
Summary: it's been about a year and atem has finally married his true love tea Gardner, things are great for him. that is until things take a terrible turn and the only way for him to make through is with the help of his friends and Yugi.


a/n: this was a story i got isniration for all of a sudden, i like it alot but tell me what you like about it! and PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ IT!... thank you

chapter 1: bachelor party.

It was a good day in domino city, the town was bustling through the tree lined streets and wind blew softly carrying with it the scents and aromas of the many small shops selling spices and different types of food.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan were walking about, looking at all the stands and trying all the foods. while their girlfriends, Mai, Rebecca and miho, watched them with rolling eyes as they ogled over the many exotic fabrics and jewelery being sold. They were at a street event, like a farmers market except with hand made things and musicfrom local bands. It had been teas idea, just to get out of the shop for once.

at the moment, she stood as she walked, next to the one person she loved deeply, atem. They held hands and kissed every time they happened to look into each others eyes. You see, after the ceremonial duel, atem had left, and everyone thought it was for good, that he was gone, had passed on. And that all of their dreams and wishes were all in vain because the Pharaohs destiny was sealed behind the two large doors that he walked through at the end of their long journey. This sorrow had filled tea just as much as it had filled Yugi, for she loved the ex-Pharaoh and wanted him to stay permanently, to forefit the duel and be with her... But she knew she was just being a selfish bitch, of coarse he couldn't stay, he needed to leave.

Everyone thought he would just become some distant memory, but that was only for a moment, directly after he had gone through the two doors, he came back, with his own body, his own life. And the first thing he did was propose to tea. This had happened over a year ago, the sorrow was gone, their dreams and wishes were granted. And the wedding was tomorrow. And for atem, everything was absolute perfection.

Atem smiled as looked at his soon to be spouse, the thought made him chuckle. He was goingto be a husband, he was going to one day have not only a wonderful wife but kids hopefully. It made him feel all soft inside.

"what are you giggling about?" Asked tea playfully.

Atem's grin widened, "heh, i'm going to be a husband. " he said simply.

"what, are you nervous about it or something?" She asked grinning.

"haha! No, of course not... it just makes me feel... Feel... " he tried to search for the right words as not to sound to silly.

"giddy? excited? supercalifragilistic-expialidociuocs?" asked tea

Atem laughed heartily, "ah ha ha ha! Um, i'm not sure... then again I have no idea what that means."

Tea smiled and rested her head onto his shoulder as they walked. "it means happy." She said this in an enchanted way.

atem sighed, and held her closer.

"I suppose you could say that, yes, yes... It makes me happy. For the very first time, in a millennia,I am finnaly, happy" He let the word dance along his tongue, he liked being able to use such simple expression knowing that it finally applied to him.

Just then Yugi and the guys came over to them, Yugi had a hand full of new puzzle games, while Joey and Tristan had plates pilled with mounds of food. "hey guys!" Said Joey.

"if you two love birds are done window shoppin' , how about we gather up everyone and head to the grass for a picnic!"he said While licking his lips at the monumental stack of meat and sandwiches.

Yugi chimed in "yeah! I bought a bunch of games that we can play! It'll be fun!"

tea nodded. "sounds great! Let's go!"

Atem chuckled again. "that sounds great Yugi. Come on, let's find a good spot."

after finding a good spot in the shade of a cherry blossom, and in good range of the music band. The gang just hung out. Yugi went up against atem in games, they usually ended in a very close tie. And Joey and Tristan ate their food. While the girls all thought about the up coming wedding and what they were going to make for the reception dinner and what little things about their beloved men bugged them half to death. Yes, today, was, in all. A very good day in domino city.

Ooooooooooooooooo

That night , atem and tea sat at the kitchen table together. Talking about the events of the day, laughing at the antics of Joey and Tristan and at how strange it was that Yugi still looked likea baby panda.

Tea had just got done with the wedding planning and had made a quick meal of ramen and fish. she watched atem eat, who didn't seem to notice her staring, she thought about how big of appetite he had, he ate like king she supposed, him being a Pharaoh and everything, and had already gone through two bowls. This pondering brought up other thoughts, and other things she had found out about him in the short time he had been here, the things he liked, his habits, his morals. Learning about all of these things just made her love him even more. it made her feel closer to him.

Once he was done atem looked over to his soon to be wife, and saw her staring at him.

"what?" He asked.

Tea shook her head and snapped out of it, "oh!..um, nothing." She smiled "just wondering where you were panning on goingwith Joey and Tristan " she lied.

Atem sat back and sighed.

"I don't know. They had shown me several places where this 'bachelor party' celebration could take place but I didn't necessarily choose one." Joey and Tristan had told they Pharaoh about bachelor parties and decided to throw one for him, despite atem specifically saying that he did NOT want anything to do with something so ... "primitive", But of course, they didn't listen to him and threw one anyways.

"they should be here soon" he said, looking at his watch.

Tea just sighed, "well, just make sure you don't get into too much trouble, you know how those two can be."

atem got up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "I won't."

after another hour the doorbell rang.

"that must be them" said atem coming from upstairs. He went to open the door . And sure enough, Tristan, duke and Joey pushed their way in.

" ah ha ha ha! Whoooo! Let's get this party started! where's the groom at? " Joey was very enthusiastic and grabbed atem by the neck. "there he is! Ya ready for dis?"

Atem tried to get out of his firm hold as he ruffled his unruly hair. "would you please release me!?" He yelled.

"sure"said Joey letting go of his neck and dropping him to the floor alowing him to breath.

"please don't choke him,I need him alive if we are going to get married." Said tea coming down the steps.

Joey just laughed "ha ha! Right! Don't worry tea, we'll bring him back in one peice!"

"hopefully, ..you can trust me but I don't know about these other two numbskulls over here" said duke with that sly fox like voice of his.

"Hey! who are you callin' a numbskull! " said Tristan with that 'my voice gives me super strength' attitude

"okay guys calm down!" said a small kid like voice.

Atem looked down and smiled at the head of unruly hair, much like his own. "Yugi!"he walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"he ha! Hi atem!"he exclaimed hugging him back tightly.

Despite Yugi seeming small, he was actually 17, and had a car of his own now. At the moment he was living with gramps and Rebecca at the shop, atem had moved out a few Months ago and now stayed at teas along with her mother.

"i'm gonna pick you guys, up okay?"

"alright guys , I guesse I'll see you later, I'll be out with Mai and the rest. Kay?"said tea as she hugged atem good bye. Joey and Tristan,grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

When Joey , Tristan, duke and atem arrived at the place they were going to, Atem's eyes became wide, thankfully they hadn't gone to a strip club, but instead some type of fancy arcade. He looked over to Joey who couldn't help but smile at Atem's stunned expression.

"welcome to da casino Man!" He said enthusiastically.

"casino?" he asked curiously.

Joey laughed, "a ha ha ha! Yep! It's like an arcade except all the games depend on luck and chance, except for the card games like duel monsters, blackjack and poker... And if you win, you get money!"

The pharaohs excitement grew, this was going to be interesting.

"okay then! Let's go! " they went in and sat down at the bar, it was all gold and luxury marble.

"can I get you four guys anything?" Asked the woman at the bar with large breasts

"uh yeah! get me some dragon cocktail shots please!" He said smugly.

The girl rose her ebony eye brow "you sure? Those things have a little kick to them." She warned.

"sure i'm sure!" Said Joey slapping the table.

the bartender sighed and layed out the glasses, she then filled them with a clear, red liquid and plopped a cherry into each one, sugar lined the rims of the mouths. she slid them over without spilling any...

"enjoy" she says sarcastically.

Joey raised his glass "to friendship!" He cheered.

"to friendship!"

"to friendship!"

"to friendship."

Said the rest and clinked glasses. the guys drank up , but atem just looked at his. to him looked like poison or bloody water. Joey turned to see him stare,

"come on buddy! This gonna bethe last time you get to just hang out wit us bein' single! Drink up it's not poisson or anything"

Atem blinked at him, then sighed.

"alright then." He then took the glass and shotIt quickly, "cough! Ahhg..." It stung a little on the way down his throat.

Joey cheered "there we go! Now let's go play some games!"

All the guys followed atem and watched him win game after game, though duke had ran of with some women he had found and was nowhere to be seen. it had been a few hours and atem was now loosened up and cocky, he had already won every game he had been in, now he was playing poker.

His face was stern and unchanging as he peeked out from behind his hand. every other player was focusing on his face to see if he was serious or just bluffing.

Then just to confuse them, he made his face seem a little too cocky.

"okay! He's bluffing i'm in"

"yeah, me to"

"my hand is way better"

said the players as they set their bets and sacrificed their chips. after they were done everyone showed their hands.

"I got three of a kind in tens"

"I got the jacks and a nine"

"ha ha! I've got three queens and a ten!" The men looked over to the Pharaoh and his unchanging expression, he couldn't possibly beat that! atem's face stayed...until it was almost impossible for him. The pharoah burst out in a fit of hysterics.

"A HA HA HA HA HA!...OH RA! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU WON? HA! BITCH PLEASE! TAKE A CLOSE LOOK AT THE REASON WHY THEY CALL ME THE KING OF GAMES!"

atem stood up and slapped his cards onto the table "BEHOLD!", everyone gasped, he had a full house of kings. the other men slumped in their chairs and groaned.

"thought you were bluffing!"

atem just collected his chips and wrist watches and necklaces and what looked to be someone's wedding ring, of the table and laughed.

"can't beat my, can't beat my, no you can't beat my poker face! A ha ha ha ha!" Joey poked fun at him.

"you can be a real jerk when your drunk"

Atem scoffed, "i'm not drunk, i'm just in a very good mood... And a little buzzed, now where to next?"

a large shadow appears over them, the Pharaoh stopped. Blocked by a wall of black suit.

"could you please get out of my way? I have chips to cash in and opponents to defeat...and i'm also a celebrity, so."

The large man with antenna like hair stayed put. "i'm sorry sir but you are accused of cheating and card counting"

Atem looked surprised, "how? Why?... Your lying"

The large bouncer just smiled.

"so you're gonna make me believe that you won every game and half a million dollars by chance?" He a asked quizzically, peeking out from behind his glasses.

"well of course!" atem insisted.

the large man frowned. "hey I don't think he believes us man" said tristian .

"come on little guy, you may be a celebrity but that doesn't mean you can cheat"

He grabbed the Pharaoh by the collar and escorted him to the door.

"un-hand me you brute! Could you at least let me cash in my winnings!"

The guard dropped him next to the cash in counter.

"you have five minutes"

Yami got up and cashed in the money,he wasn't really sure what he was going to do with all of it so he looked around thegift shop, the place they were at was ancient Egypt themed so there were many Pharaoh hats and sphinx sculptures and pyramids in little snow globes. But there was also one thing that was very familiar to him. , it was a sparkling pure silver color, just like his own. And it was perfect.

"excuse me? can I please have this put into a box and wrapped up nicely?" He asked.

The store clerk grinned, "hey aren't you the king of games? Yugi mouto?"

Atem looked up with a smug grin on his face, "no, but i'm tied in first place with him, he's my brother after all, my name is Atemu mouto"

The lady rose Assn eyebrow,

"huh, really? That's interesting. Soooo who's the gift for?" She asked while wrapping the small box with golden sheets of paper.

"my fiancee" he said taking the box and walking off.

A/n: i really love this one and i will keep going with it and update often as possible.


End file.
